1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cold water-soluble dye compositions containing sulfonated, mono- or disazo acid dyes and an ammonium lignin sulfonate.
2. Prior Art
Mono- and disazo acid dyes are well known in the art as, for example, described at pages 1001 to 1561 of Volume 1 of the Colour Index, Third Edition, 1971, published jointly by the Society of Dyers and Colourists and the American Association of Textile Chemists and Colorists.
No art is known which describes cold water-soluble mono- or disazo acid dyes containing an ammonium lignin sulfonate. The following art was considered in connection with the present invention:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,175 discloses alkaline sulfite wash liquor as a suitable agent for dissolving and blending vat and sulfur colors for dyeing and printing. Such liquors contain lignin sulfonates.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,240 discloses the addition of sodium lignin sulfonate to an acid wool dyebath to reduce the tendency of the acid dye to settle out.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,693 discloses compositions comprising a disperse dye and the product resulting from the treatment of lignin sulfonic acid with ammonia at elevated temperature and pressure.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,796 discloses a method of dyeing wool with metal complex compounds of acid dyes in the presence of sulfite pulp waste liquor.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,134 discloses compositions for dyeing polyamides consisting of an anthraquinone-sulfonic acid dye and a water-soluble salt of a lignin sulfonic acid as dispersing agent. No specific salts are disclosed.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,197 discloses the use of ammonium lignin sulfonates as vat dye or carbon black dispersants.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,176 discloses cold water-soluble 1:2 chromium or cobalt complex azo dye compositions containing a trisodium or tripotassium phosphate solubilizing agent and, optionally, the reaction product of a lignin sulfonic acid and an aromatic amine as dispersing agent.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,599 discloses solid, nondusty, noncaking acid dye compositions containing an acid dye, urea and, optionally, an anionic lignin sulfonate or oxylignin sulfonate surface active agent. No specific lignin sulfonate is named.
(9) AND (10) Brit. Pat. Nos. 1,404,173 and 1,441,585 disclose water-dispersible dye compositions containing, by weight, 5-99% of an acid dye and 95-1% of a sodium lignin sulfonate surface active agent.